A Wedding Long Since Past
by lilsunnysaunt
Summary: This is a one shot that explores what Rosalie and Emmett's first wedding may have looked like.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I only own the plot to this story. Thanks to my amazing beta, mesmerizeme and my friend Angela. They rock! The inspiration for this came to me out of the blue. **

**RPOV**

My name is Rosalie Hale, and today I sit here, marveling at the gorgeous wedding that my sister, Alice has created for our brother, Edward and his bride, Bella, I think of my one true love, Emmett. Over the years, we have been married many, many times. Watching their ceremony reminds me of the first time I walked down the aisle.

I remember exactly when Emmett asked me to marry him; it was March of 1937. We had just returned from a recent hunting trip. He waited until everyone was home and available, then dropped to one knee in the center of the room, pulling out a beautiful ring. It was platinum, with nearly two carats of diamonds. The crown basket was Edwardian inspired, and cradled by diamond studded, tulip shaped sides. Emmett held the ring out and said, "Rosalie, from the first moment I saw you, I thought you were an angel. You are a strong individual and you complete me. I promise to make every day better than the next. Will you marry me?"

I gasped and if I could have cried, I would have. My voice shook slightly as I whispered, "yes."

I planned most of the wedding on my own, although, there were some things that I needed advice for and Esme was just the person I needed. Alice was not yet part of the family, so I did not have her to turn to. I wanted a large wedding, indoors, with white and red trimmings for everything.

The dress itself was a floor length gown, white with red trim around the mid-section, almost empire style and red detailing down the front as well and short sleeves. I found a beautiful, floor-length, lace veil that worked perfectly with the gown. I paired the gown with white satin heels and the bouquet was red and white roses.

Emmett, along with Edward as his best man, would be dressed in black tuxedos with red ties and cummerbunds and black shoes. They'd both have buttoners matching the red and white theme. I had asked Carlisle to walk me down the aisle, and he was dressed similarly to Emmett and Edward.

We just became friends with the Denali's at the time, so Tanya agreed to be my Maid of Honor. She was dressed in a blood red gown that matched the red in my dress. The wedding party itself was not large, but we had around 100 people in attendance.

When the day finally came for Emmett and me to take that walk, I was not nervous. I knew that Emmett loved me and I loved him. He was my everything. He brought out the best in me and I knew there was no way I would not go through with this wedding.

I heard a knock on the door of the room where I was getting ready. "Enter," I called. It was Esme and Carlisle. Esme helped me put my veil on, told me how beautiful I looked and left to take her seat. Carlisle turned to me and said, "Rosalie, I am happy to see how far you've come with Emmett and I'm glad to see you taking this step. I wish both of you happiness forever."

With that, he held his hand out and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said, smiling.

We took our place, the doors opened, and the wedding march began to play. Carlisle walked me down the aisle to my soon-to-be husband. Once we reached the altar, Carlisle placed my hand in Emmett's and the minister asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?" "I do," Carlisle replied.

The ceremony was traditional. We did not change any portion of our vows or write our own, which I am thankful for. At that time, I don't know that I would have been able to find the right words to express what I felt. It was powerful and emotional and had I had the ability to cry, I would have.

Once the ceremony was over, we ran from the church, where all our guests were tossing rice at us, and headed to the reception. That was kept simple as well. Our first dance was to a song that Edward had composed for us. It was a beautiful piece that was uplifting and easy, and I could feel the love in the room. The next dance, I danced with Carlisle, Emmett with Esme. As the night moved along, I did eventually have one dance with Edward; although we don't always agree, in that one moment dancing with him, I could tell that he was truly happy for me.

We cut the cake and no, we did not eat it. Our guests, however did enjoy the cake. Emmett, of course, made a show of finding the garter and tossing it straight at Edward, of all people. Before we left, I tossed the bouquet and I don't remember who it was that caught it.

We left from the reception to our honeymoon, which was on a remote island away from humans that would cause either of us to lose control. I was just starting to remember the honeymoon, when I heard Pastor Webber announcing Edward and Bella as husband and wife for the first time, so that story will have to wait for another day.

**A/N: Yes, I know I am horrible leaving it there and not writing about the honeymoon, but did you really think I'd let Rosalie dream about all of that while she was watching Edward and Bella's wedding? NOT. I may extend this story and write the honeymoon in at another time. Links to the ring and Rosalie's dress can be found on my profile. Leave me review please and let me know what you thought. Thanks! **


End file.
